Computing systems and associated networks have revolutionized the way human beings work, play, and communicate. Computing systems come in a wide variety of forms, many of which now being highly mobile. For instance, computing systems may now come in the form of smartphones, tablets, smart watches, fitness trackers, and wearables. Such mobile computing systems are often referred to as “mobile devices” or simply “devices”. Such mobile devices are highly capable and often of high value. Accordingly, they are often high-value and easy targets for theft.
There are many solutions that aim to deter theft of such mobile devices. These solutions aim to reduce the value of the mobile device by restricting the usability of the mobile device. For instance, many mobile devices have on-device access measures that perhaps require entry of a secret before allowing the mobile device to be used. Such a user-entered secret might be a Personal Identification Number (PIN) or a password. There are also hardware measures to render mobile systems inoperable. In some cases, a service provider for the mobile device may impose network access restrictions to limit functionality.
One solution is software that allows remote restriction of a stolen or lost device. This solution enables mobile device owners to make their devices useless until recovered (if ever). This deters theft of devices since potential thieves may be aware that their illicit efforts to steal may be for naught, which discourages the effort in the first place.
The subject matter claimed herein is not limited to embodiments that solve any disadvantages or that operate only in environments such as those described above. Rather, this background is only provided to illustrate one exemplary technology area where some embodiments described herein may be practiced.